


Learn To Respect.

by DiamondDogs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, But he becomes anyways, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Dark Harry, Dark Louis, Dom Harry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry doesn't want Louis to become a Knight, Historical, Knight Harry, Knight-General Harry, Knight-General Louis, Knights - Freeform, Knotting, Louis is immune to Alpha voice, Louis is the only Omega in King's army, Love/Hate, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry, Power Bottom Louis, Powerful Harry, Powerful Louis, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sassy Louis, Stubborn Louis, Sub Louis, Swords, Top Harry, Underage until some point, Weapons, knight louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDogs/pseuds/DiamondDogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destruction and death was something that had always surrounded Louis. His tribe, dead; his family, lost to the heavens above and his dignity stripped away.</p><p>Now all he wants is to become a Knight and bring justice to his lost family. But it all seems so difficult when a certain Alpha-Knight who thinks that he’s just another weak Omega wouldn’t let him do as he wishes. But Louis hadn’t ever been the one ever listen and it all makes the matters worse for the Alpha as the boy’s immune to an Alpha’s voice.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where, Louis becomes the first Omega to have ever become a Knight in the King’s army and Harry isn’t so happy about it.</p><p>**The summary has been changed**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

The moon stood high up in the sky, shining and gleaming as though ready for a joyful occasion. The moonlight illuminated the sky, guiding the way for the lost and for the forest dwellers. The forest tribe of _Equus_ was the most renowned tribe throughout the kingdom of _Loucar_.

 

This tribe was known for their unique behaviour towards the hierarchy. In the cities, where the Alphas were considered to be the head of the society; the members of _Equus_ believed that the bringer of life is the one supreme leader. After all, not every human can bring life. This tribe had the highest number of Omegas and Alphas were theirs to serve. In this tribe, the leader of the pack is always an Omega.

 

The people of _Equus_ trained their young Omegas since their birth to protect and help themselves and not to rely on anyone else. They were taught swordsmanship, archery and horse-riding. They were skilled in assassination and worked in teams, never leaving a fellow tribal alone to fend for themselves.

 

The Omegas that were born in this tribe were said to be powerful and stronger than most of the Betas and also a little amount of Alphas in the _Loucarian_ king’s army and were feared by most. The Alphas were assigned the jobs of fetching food and building structures. They were hard working and never let their arrogance get in their way, if an Omega wants something, they get that something no matter what.

 

And this was the birth tribe of the most famous Omega knight, and the _only_ Omega to have even entered the royal army, Louis Tomlinson. He was said to be powerful and strong headed, tougher than the most Alphas and most important was that he was also immune to the Alpha voice.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was shining bright, leaving the men sweating and cursing. It was hot and a perfect day for a hunting practice. The forest was filled with small creatures and colourful flowers. Even with such a calm atmosphere, one would be foolish to let their guard down. One mistake and _BAM_. You die. It’s a simple concept really, especially when you have been so close to death but end up living to see the next day.

 

The forest however wasn’t made for little feet to be running on. The fact was proven when the tiny nine year old Omega had fallen flat on his face after tripping on a stone. But he stood up soon after as though nothing had never happened and scanned the area along with others of the tribe.

 

“You okay, Louis?” a man asked the small Omega who nodded in return, “Good, don’t want your mother to strangle me when we return home with a bruise on your little knee.” The Alpha joked.

 

“Such a great Alpha you are, dad” the boy rolled his eyes, “I am fine really.”

 

They continued on, until they came across a deer. Not just one, a _herd._ Louis’s eyes widened. He had never seen so many deer at once. _We’re going have a feast tonight._ Louis thought.

 

“We strike at five. Okay?” Louis’s father askes the other two Alphas who give a silent hum.

 

Louis crouches down, hiding behind a bush and removes an arrow from his quiver. He gently places the weapon on the long bow and pulled. _5._ He heard his father whisper. Louis narrowed his eyes on a deer. The creature was truly magnificent, with sharp features and by the look of it, also had silky fur. He’s definitely gonna get a new leather shoes.

 

He hears his father count down to zero and released the arrow. It went swiftly, catching the unsuspecting deers who began to run away from the arrows. Louis’s attention was only situated on that one deer who now laid on the dirt, unconscious.

 

He walked closer to the animal and sat down, removing his dagger from the holster and plunged it into the animal, killing it. “ _May you rest in peace.”_ He says and turns back to face his father who looked at him with pride.

 

“Neat kill, my boy. You seem to have almost surpassed myself.” His father said with a smile.

 

Louis snorted, “I know that I killed just fine. But I am nowhere near as strong as you. No need to make me happy by saying that, father.”

 

His father laughed as he picked up the boy of the deer, “You are a tough boy to please. I pity your future Alpha.”

 

The boy just rolled his eyes, “I am not interested in it. I have more to do in life than to just please an Alpha”

 

And with that they made their way back to the tribe, happily but there was still under lying tension in the air. The Alphas sensed that something terrible had happened, that made them walk faster towards their homes, only to be stopped by screams. _Loud, female_ _screams._ Their hearts almost stopped when they saw fire around their tribal homes and forest.

 

They saw red and ran towards the settlement, only to see that their Omegas were being thrown into the prison wagons. Even when the strongest of Omegas tried to resist, the rogues used their cheapest techniques, their _Alpha voices._ The Alphas tried to fight, but the enemies were stronger and larger in numbers.

 

Louis, father and the other two Alphas took to the shadows to hide themselves. They made a swift plan to rescue their people.

 

Louis, being as small as he was, quickly ran to the nearest watch tower and climbed to its top and bent down to cover himself. He then waited for the signal.

 

He waited for a moment and then heard a loud whistle and started firing his arrows towards the rebels. Meanwhile, his father took a long sword and started getting rid of others with support of the other two Alphas.

 

Louis sighed in relief when he saw the last of the men die. He stood up from his spot and turned around, only to be faced by a rebel that smirked down at him, “Thought that you were smart, huh?” those were the last words he heard before he felt his vision blur and his head hit the ground.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains rape and graphic depictions of violence and can be triggering.

**CHAPTER-1**

* * *

 

**_There are things that we don’t want to happen, but have to accept;_ **

**_Things we don’t want to know, but have to learn;_ **

**_And people we can’t live without, but have to let go._ **

* * *

 

The word spread as quick as wild fire, that the forest tribe of _Equus_ had fallen to rubble as they were attacked by the wild rogues of the neighbouring hostile nation of _Waynard._ This act infuriated the people of the King’s court and residents of the nation throughout.

 

Not only was killing a tribe of completely friendly people was unacceptable, but taking the Omegas as prisoners for their brutish ways was completely inhumane.

 

The country of _Loucar_ and _Waynard_ hadn’t always been in a pleasant of relationships, but what had happened cannot be ignored. The _Equus_ clan was the toughest out there, and for someone to actually wipe out the entire tribe in a night was unheard of.

 

 The two countries would have destroyed each other if not for the large river that separated them. The river of _Otium_ was large and swift flowing. It wasn’t an easy route to the next country as it was difficult for even boats to stay steady on the fast steamy waters.

 

Under such dire circumstances, the King ordered to build barricades across the _War Bridge_. So that the rogues wouldn’t be able to leave the boundaries of the nation, and would be forced to create a settlement within the shadows of the _Loucarian Forest_.

 

The workers began the work the second the word spread around that the Bridge needed to be blocked for their safety, as _Waynard_ had just declared a war.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been three months since the attack of the rogues and it hasn’t been even a tiny bit jolly so far. They were forced to camp near the river of _Otium_ but still far away from the _War Bridge_ and the destroyed camps of _Equus_.And they changed their location every week, forced to pack and settle somewhere else.

 

The quick actions taken up by the King had stunned the _Waynardian_ men, and the rogues were forced to survive in the unknown lands of _Loucar_ along with their prisoners _._ And over that, the trouble created by the Omegas and Alphas of the tribe hadn’t been too favourable either.

 

Three months turned into four and the rouges were growing restless and the barricades hadn’t been removed yet. They needed to get back home to deliver the Omegas and get their share of _Aurum,_ but the King who seemed determined that the attackers were still hiding inside his country refused to let that happen and also increased the number of patrols in the north, even if it was the longest route to the next kingdom. They didn’t want to compromise the safety of the nation.

 

The condition of the _Equus_ clan wasn’t so good either. Since the food was scarce, they were only served enough to let them live and not die. Sometimes, Louis even heard some women crying for help at nights. It made Louis’s blood boil, he didn’t know what was happening but by the screams he was able to make out that no matter what was happening it wasn’t very delightful. He tried to get up and help the poor woman, but he was shushed by his mother and forced to fall asleep.

 

The time passed and the rains turned into snow. The winter this year was fierce, Louis noted. It was cold and merciless just like the rebels that would force him to do stuff that he didn’t even dream of. He had never felt so scared in his entire life. He wanted to go back to the days when he could snuggle under his parents’ protective embrace and think that there was nothing in the world that could harm him in any way.

 

But those happy days were long gone. Louis counted back to the day he had hunted the deer and came back to see such violence. He thought it had definitely been more than seven months. His father was held in another camp, the camp for Alpha prisoners. He hadn’t seen him since he was held captured.

 

He just sat silently in the tent along with other Omegas with their hands tied behind their backs. He looked to his side and saw his mother deep asleep. He sighed. A few seconds later he smelled something sweet and realized that an Omega had just gone into heat.

 

Louis grew nervous and scared; he had seen what these rouges can do. How they rip apart an Omega’s dignity like complete assholes and use them for their own pleasure as though they are some dirt bags. It angered the boy to no extent.

 

He once again looked at the sleeping form of his mother and was startled when an Alpha entered the tent, growling and _hungry_ for an Omega in heat. Louis visibly tensed but the Alpha paid him no heed and moved towards the woman who was withering in pain.

 

The rogue gripped the woman’s arm tightly making her scream loudly, causing Louis’s mother Jay to wake up. The woman was fighting against the Alpha’s strength like every Omega from _Equus_ was taught to. She landed hard blows, enough to push back the Alpha to the ground.

 

“Stop it, Alpha! She’s not yours to take!” Jay screamed as she tried to get closer to them but failed due to the restrains. She continued to shout until another Alpha entered. “Fuck” she cursed, realizing that what was going to happen and hugged Louis, trying to shield him from the scene.

 

“Mother?” he asked, scared due to all the Alpha hormones surrounding the tent.

 

“Nothing baby. Just close your eyes, okay?” she said, running her fingers over his son’s hair and sobbed.

 

Before Louis could say anything, he was stopped by a loud scream that sent chills to his spine. He tried to look at the scene from over his mother’s shoulder and saw a horrific sight. As much as his mother tried to block away his vision, he couldn’t forget it. Two fully grown Alphas penetrating a defenceless Omega that cried for help and pleaded for freedom. But none was granted.

* * *

 

It was the next day that Louis overheard two Alphas talking right outside the tent. He learnt that their clan’s loss was not because they were weak, but because an insider had been feeding them the information about everything. They knew about the location of their weapons, their weak points and everything else you name it.

 

“Did you hear that our other camp was attacked by the King’s knights?” an Alpha said, “Apparently the end result was not good as they ended up losing their highest general. General Styles.”

 

“Styles! Winston has been trying to get rid of him for years so that he can capture his castle. What about his son though? Heard he’s only eleven.” Another Alpha replied.

 

_The king’s knights? What are knights? What are they talking about!? And who’s this Winston?_ Louis thought.

 

“Winston seems to have taken over the castle already as the boy is too young to inherit it. But the guy did help us with getting an insider. We owe it to him. I heard the son has been taken under Ser Cowell to be trained and walk on his father’s footsteps.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a month after that day that Louis woke up without his mother by his side. He looked around but couldn’t find her. He asked other Omegas and they just lowered their head in shame. No one told him anything besides that she was suddenly taken away. He wasn’t told about all the abuse his mother had been taking to protect him, and like always was kept in the dark.

 

Louis’s heart beat stopped. What if they were doing bad things to her? His body grew cold and rigid. He tried to get up but the cloth holding him against the pole was too tight. He screamed, “Let me out! I want my mother back!” he shouted, letting every Alpha know that he was not going to just let any rouge take his mother away.

 

And as expected, not even a minute later an Alpha entered the tent with furious eyes. He growled at Louis who tried to fight his inner Omega.

 

“What do you want boy?” The rouge asked as he bent down towards the boy.

 

“Give me my mother back.” Louis stated and looked right into the Alpha’s eyes with hatred.

 

He laughed manically and held the boy’s chin, “Your mom? The fearless queen of _Equus_? You should see the way she was handled last night!”

 

Louis’s eyes widened as hot and angry tears ran down his face. He growled and kicked the Alpha’s crotch hard. “Take me to my mother!” he demanded and the Alpha withered in pain and called for help. And not even a moment later Louis felt his hands loosen as he was ruthlessly dragged away from the tent and out into the open.

 

He looked around for his mother and found her laying on the dirty ground, hardly any clothes covering her pale and unconscious body. He struggled against the Alpha and tried to run towards his mother but was held back.

 

The months of starvation had taken a toll over the young Omega and it was clearly seen as the once chubby and plump boy was now nothing but bones. Not even able to protect himself as he was taught.

 

“Mother! Wake up!” he called out to her, hoping that she’ll wake up and she did.

 

“Louis!” She looked horrified at her son who was being beaten and thrown on the ground. “No leave my son!”

 

An Alpha kicked him in his ribs, which were most certainly cracked by now and others just punched the Omega’s fragile little body.

 

The anguished mother’s pleads and cries were like music to the ears of men that only encouraged them to take the torture one step further.

 

One of the Alphas took Jay by her hair and guided her towards the boy and held her hands behind her back. “I think you should get the front row ticket to see your son lose his innocence. You’ll see, that by the end we are done with him, all he wants and craves would be an Alpha’s knot!” he said and motioned an Alpha to get rid of the boy’s clothes.

 

“No! Please don’t do it! He’s just a child and he hasn’t even had his first heat yet! Please don’t. Take me instead!” the crying mother insisted, but they fell to deaf ears and was shut down by the rouge by using his Alpha voice.

 

Louis was still struggling which proved to be a great hindrance to the men, “Stay down kid!” he yelled in his superior voice that helped him to keep the boy down. He got rid of the Omega’s clothes and turned him around to face the dirty ground.

 

Louis who was still trying to free himself felt his stamina drop when the Alpha continued the use of his cheap Alpha voice. Louis looked directly in his mother’s eye and took a deep breath, “I am fine, mother!” he tried to console her.

 

He gasped in pain when he felt something hot and hard press against his entrance. He clenched his jaw tight and in wait for what was to come. And then suddenly he felt the Alpha slam into him aggressively without any preparation. This was different that the usual way he was tortured. He was made to give blowjobs or always spanked whenever he disobeyed the orders, but the Omega knew that after this day he won't remain the same.

 

“Mom! It hurts!” he sobbed while still looking into his mother’s eye.

 

“Please stop it!” Jay continued to push against the _Waynardian._

 

“Look at him closely, my queen. We are grooming him for his mate. You should be happy that your son has matured!” the Alpha that held Jay spat and snorted.

 

Louis felt his insides burning and tearing apart. He cried and coughed when his throat became dry. He felt utterly humiliated and vulnerable as the other Alphas just stared at his crying face that amused them in some psychotic way. He whimpered and tried to take deep breathes as he felt the rouge knot him, that was a final straw and he passed out.

 

The last thing he saw was the wrecked face of his broken mother.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Louis woke up, he couldn’t move. His ribs were most probably broken, blood shot eyes, dark bruises covering his body, but that wasn’t what troubled Louis. He was skilled in fights as much as a nine year old could be. He suffered these pains almost on a regular basis, from sword fights to wrestling and hand to hand combat. But none of those pains were even close to the one he was feeling now.

 

He felt dirty, a rag doll that those rouges used for their amusement. He was in anguish at how can someone do something like that to a nine year old. A child who hadn’t even seen the most of the outside world. But the world was a cruel reality and that was the reality Louis lived in. he was no longer a _pure_. No Alpha wants a _used_ piece. As much as he was against mating, he always wanted a little family of his own, and now that dream and right was stripped away from him.

 

He wanted to cry, but didn’t and looked around. Finding himself back in the tent with other Omegas and as he had expected, his mother was not there. With a rage he tried to get up, but had fallen back on his back due to pain.

 

 He was no longer chained; those overconfident Alphas probably thought that he was no threat just because he was injured. He rubbed his sore wrists and the dark bruise on his arm, inspecting them. He wanted to find his father. He felt so alone and hurt.

 

A little while later he heard his mother, wailing like no tomorrow. Ignoring the pain he stood up and exited the tent and saw that his mother was being harassed just like he was.

 

The shrieks of his mother ignited a hostile thirst. He felt his blood boil and eyes darken with a new lust. His palms turned into tight fists and he began to pant. He took a step closer to the scene and that alarmed two Alphas.

 

“Hey, Omega! Get back in!” an Alpha ordered in his Alpha voice.

 

Louis felt weird, his body felt different. He could hear the Alpha’s voice clearly, but all it did was to make him feel cold. He shivered as he defied the command given to him and all he could focus on was the broken face of his mother, that only helped him to fuel his anger and hatred.

 

The main Alpha that was handling the queen of _Equus_ , pulled out and growled at him, “Get back in, kid or do you want the repeat of what happened yesterday?” they laughed.

 

Louis snarled and saw beneath him to find a short sword. It was rusted and had surely seen better days, but was now blunt and lustreless. He picked the weapon up, causing the rouges to look at him wearily. “You release her at this moment, or else the result won’t be good.” He said in a deep voice. Louis didn’t know what got into him, he suddenly felt so powerful and light.

 

The rouges snickered, “You are just an Omega. A used, broken one and a nine year old child at that. Leave the sword and do your work like a trash you are!”

 

Louis was feeling excited, what for he didn’t know. But before he could do anything, his feet moved on their own and with a jolt beheaded an Alpha closest to him. “I am a child? Let’s see if another one your Omega children can do that” he grinned evilly and pointed his blade to the offender.

 

The Alpha began to tremble under the hard, cold gaze of the tiny Omega and gulped as he removed a sharp dagger from under the holster, pointing it towards the throat of his mother and that made Louis stop on his track who was still smiling at the man.

 

“If you get any closer, I’ll kill your mum! Get back!” the _Waynardian_ said with his Alpha voice.

 

Louis looked at his mother who nodded and he laughed darkly as the voice did nothing but encourage him to move on, “You’ll kill my mother, the queen of _Equus_? Go ahead then. We the men and women of _Equus_ are taught to die while defending ourselves! And if she dies, she dies an honourable death! While you will rot and burn!”

 

The other surrounding Alphas cursed and took a step back with each other step taken forward by Louis, “A rouge scared by an Omega! For how many months had I been dreaming of this day!” another Omega that was chained snorted, “You are nothing but a pack of vermin! Destroy them and show no mercy.” she said and earned a slap on her already bruised face.

 

“You will keep your hands to yourself or else you’ll see them on the ground!” said Jay. “Go my son! We aren’t getting cold sweat from death, make me proud for what I’ve taught you! Avenge me, your father and most importantly yourself! Yes, Louis. They killed your father and rest of the Alphas!”

 

Each words that left from the woman’s mouth ignited the need to rip everything apart and the death of his father made his blood thicken with fury and anger making him run forward and slicing open the Alpha’s chest that had slapped the Omega lady.

 

“Yes my Louis. Make them suffer and burn. Make them scream and shout for mercy. Show them the strength of an _Equui Omega_!”

 

_More!_ Louis swore he heard someone say, _More!_ He turned around only to see that the Tent was being ripped open by the Omegas. _Kill them!_ He heard them chant. _Kill them._ And that’s what he did, jumping forward he silenced the voices of other two Alphas. He was filled with excitement, and with speed killed off the other rouges until only one was remaining, that was holding his mother by her hair. And he was the one that had corrupted him, _dirtied_ him.

 

Louis grinned and walked closer taking slow yet big steps. He stared at his mother that looked at him proudly and then back at the rouge.

 

“I will kill her.” And he did and it didn’t deter the child from his goal. He plunged the sword into Jay’s heart, killing her on the spot. But Louis didn’t care; he was going to die anyways.

 

_Help!_ He heard and turned around. He saw fire. Apparently one of the rouges had set the tent on fire and accidently causing the entire forest surrounding to burn up in fierce flames. The said Alpha now lay burning with the forest, never being able to see light again.

 

“Looks like mother natures on our side. Even if I don’t make out alive, you will burn to death.” The rouge said.

 

“Who said I want to live. _You_ killed my tribe, my father, my mother and ripped away my dignity. It won’t be those flames that will eat you, it will my sword that be adorned with your head! And you need to _learn to respect_ the kind that that gave birth to the likes of you!” Louis shouted and thrust the sword right into his neck, pulling the face out and throwing it on the ground.

 

Dead. Fire. Blood. That was all he was surrounded with. _Death._ The demise of his clan, death of his parents and he was the murderer of all the reasons of these happenings. If only he had taken up the courage earlier his father might have lived, his mother might have hugged him with pride and love, and the clan would have gotten back on its feet. But now, he was the lone survivor. All he wanted now was to black out and drift into a long and peaceful dream, to never wake up in the living world and meet his parents in the afterlife.

 

And that’s what he tried to do. He sat down near his mom’s body and cradled her as he waited for the fire to get closer and closer. He felt warm and cozy, closing his eyes he fell to the dreams.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad right now, I can't believe that I wrote that and I almost cried....  
> But hopefully you all will forgive me.  
> And Happy Friendship Day!
> 
> I will reply to all the comments here:
> 
> Thatkindofbravery: thank you that you liked it! And I am planning on continuing it!
> 
> Rebecca: Thanks! And the chapter is here!
> 
> I will try to update as fast as I can as I am also busy with my Jr.College. And please do leave your response whether you liked the story or not!
> 
> Much Love~


	3. Chapter 3

  **I have always believed, and I still believe, that whatever good or bad fortune may come our way we can always give it meaning and transform it into something of value.**

* * *

 The rain fell, and the fire was quenched. But the damage had been done. Now, not only was the  _Equus_ set into ruin, but also the entire populous was eradicated. It’s been two weeks since the death of General Styles, two days since the fire had started and had stopped just yesterday.

The entire Kingdom of  _Loucar_  was moaning the loss and the churches were filled with bright blazing candles to honour the dead. The same vehement fire could be used to describe the anger of the civilians.

The King had created a search party to find any remains of the clan in the burning forest that had just calmed down due to heavy rains. The King was the leader of this platoon along with his most trusted Knight-General, and somehow he knew that there was something great left hidden in the forest that was yet to be found. The creation of this platoon was kept a secret and was only known to a few.

Simon Cowell, the new General to the King’s army and the highest ranking Knight that was only next to the late Knight-General Styles. The man was deeply grieved for his former comrade’s untimely demise. He had been the witness of the gruesome duel between Ser Des Styles and the  _Waynardian._ The fight that had ended so horribly that the new General even has nightmare about it. After all, not every Alpha loses his dear friend and even if they do, it’s not always in front of their eyes. But the hardest part was that he wasn’t able to save him.

The platoon of the King had made their way to the ashen and the forsaken forest that had burnt to the ground. Almost every Alpha and Beta was certain that there was no other life form remaining in the black pits of the remaining burnt woods and the place still hadn’t completely sobered up. The only people out there that were confident in finding something were the King and Ser Simon, the latter still being a bit uncertain about this being a great idea.

“My King, I am surprised that you didn’t invite Ser Winston for our little legwork.” Simon stated.

“It isn’t a least surprising, Ser Simon. You as well as the entire nation are aware of the fact that the man has some treacherous plans. The Styles villa wasn’t captured by any honourable means. If he were to tag along with our little platoon, the things wouldn’t end very well if we were to find something precious.”

Simon just laughed, knowing completely well how much of the bastard the Winston guy was. After the death of General Styles, Ser Winston, who was just a lone Knight working under the Styles, took the Styles mansion under his control and became the Knight-General of the region. Leaving the General’s son to fend on his own. But Simon being a man who always looked after his close companion’s needs, he took the young boy in and became his guardian.

“Ser Simon.” The King ordered, “You take the half of the platoon, we’ll divide ourselves to search the area thoroughly. I will take some of your Knights and you can take some of my soldiers. Make sure you won’t leave any part untouched. We meet back at this point in exactly two hours.”

Simon nodded and rode with his squad to the opposite direction to that of the King’s. Simon frowned and coughed, the heavy and bitter smell of the unnerving smoke was getting to the strong senses of the Alphas. The Betas were considerably well as they didn’t have their noses as powerful as that of the Alphas.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the stench and encouraged his horse to move forward. The other Alphas just groaned, not as strong willed as their leader who was determined to keep moving forward.

Some were even complaining about what kind of treasure could they find in this nothingness according to the King, but Simon paid them no heed.

There were dirty puddles of water due to the rains that were filled with the left overs of the burnt timber and ash. There were dead animals lying on the forsaken ground of the place that was once filled with green hues and chirpy birds. Everyone was filled with deep remorse for the fallen tribe and some were even filled up with rage.

Simon took a deep breath and hopped down from his horse along with other men, deciding to make the rest of the journey on foot. The men walked for a good forty minutes that almost felt like an hour, till they saw a settlement.  _Burnt settlement._  The men were sure that they wouldn’t find anything worthwhile over there, but went to look at it anyways.

The sight that they saw made them gasp in horror. The bodies of the dead lying on the wet ground. A tent that had burnt completely, leading to the tragic end of the people inside the damned canvas. The bodies that were once pumped full of blood and flesh were now just a pile of cinders.

The other things that they noticed were the  _Waynardian_  rouges lying dead as well. But what surprised them the most was that they hadn’t been burnt alive. They were  _killed._  And  _mercilessly._  Sword right through one’s throat and the other’s had their necks slit open. Surely it was no work of an Omega. But how wrong were they.

Simon ordered the men to search the rundown camp. The Knight sighed and walked towards a dead guard whose head had been ripped off with a sword and the weapon still attached to his neck in a brutal fashion. Beneath him laid an  _Equui._  By the torn robes and the tattooed marks on her body she had to be the queen. The sight was obvious; she had been raped and then killed. And by the looks of it, death had been welcomed with a warm embrace by the Queen who had with no doubt been tortured mercilessly.

For once in his life, Simon didn’t know what to do. His country men were being killed like livestock and they couldn’t do anything about it. To an Alpha this was like a disgrace that they let an Omega die. Whether the Omegas had been their own mate or not.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of his men, calling out for him. What he never knew was that the words they next spoke would change his life and that of the nation’s future.

“Ser Simon, we have a survivor!” the Knight exclaimed.

Simon’s heart stopped beating, a survivor. The only remaining  _Equui._  “Are you sure, Alfonso?” he asked the Alpha.

“Yes Ser. He seems to be in deep slumber though; it seems as though even the rains couldn’t wake him up. Luckily, the fire was stopped by the rains before the flames could reach to the boy. It’s a miracle that the boy survived.” The Knight answered.

“Truth be told brother, the Gods have given us a precious gem. A gem that needed to be saved. We need to get him back to the King.”

They both ran to the unconscious boy and picked him up. The men were flabbergasted, who would have thought that they could have found a lone survivor in the midst of a burned forest that had gone through a tough shower.

The boy was soaking wet and was cold as a dead body. They couldn’t believe that the tiny Omega had withstood such extreme conditions. It was impossible, especially for him being so young and apparently a  _child._

Simon wrapped him up in a warm woollen cloth, saddled him up on his own horse and rode with the sleeping boy. He looked up at the sky and saw the setting sun and then realized that it had taken them longer than two hours. The rest of the platoon was definitely worried about their whereabouts.

They finally arrived at the intended destination, causing a smile of relief to spread across the rest of the squad and the King. They rode towards them and rearranged themselves in the platoon to march back towards the castle. The King and the General in the forefront, followed by the King’s solders and the General’s fellow Knights.

The King then noticed the small boy held in Simon’s arms, “What did you find, Ser Simon?” he politely asked.

Simon looked reluctant, not knowing whether to answer the King in front of so many people but did anyways, “The lone survivor of the tribal clan of  _Equus.”_ He said with such a rugged voice.

The King’s eye brow turned into an arch, not hiding his surprise, “Are you sure? The boy had survived in that burning forest as well as that notorious rain. Could be any other child from the village that fled into the forest.”

Simon didn’t answer, just lowered the boy’s shirt from the shoulder to reveal the tattoo, sacred to the clan of  _Equus._ The King smiled at the discovery.

 "And my King, did the gods grace your journey with something precious as well?" Simon asked.

The King merely frowned and whispered in his ear, "All in due time, Ser Simon, all in due time."

Simon snorted at his King’s modesty, “As you wish, my King. But the question remains, who’s going to be the boy’s caretaker?”

The King rubbed his stubble in deep thought and asked him to wait for his answer, as it was getting late and they needed to get back, their long absence will raise suspicion. The men nodded with haste, after such a long day, they all craved to be in the arms of their lovely wives and Omegas. To play with their children and to see them smile. To be taken care of and give them their love and protection in return.

* * *

 

The sun had set, the platoon had returned back to the castle. The King retired to his chambers after his chat with the General, leaving the Knights to take care of their Knightly duties. Some Knights went home, back to their awaiting families.

Simon was in deep thought and peril. The King had announced him as the caretaker of the tiny Omega. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take the little boy along with him, what troubled him was the Alpha boy that was already staying at his place and the entire Manson that was filled with Alphas, both elders and the ones aiming to become Knights like him. Harry wasn’t going to take the news of an Omega staying in the Manor full of Alphas too well and so was Simon. But if the Boy truly was an  _Equui,_ which he surely was considering the tattoos on his skin, the boy himself was going to be a huge challenge to take care of and would have to mold him into the perfect Omega that the Alphas craved.

Now, that was a problem. Because, under the King’s strict orders, no one besides the King and the platoon members were supposed to know about the boy’s heritage. If the word was to get out, the result would be catastrophic. And it became important to conceal the boy’s true identity.

The Omegas of  _Equus_ were well known for their notoriety. They didn’t take well the superior behaviour of the Alphas, because according to them, Omegas were the superior race. And the boy would have to learn their ways if he were to survive.

Because this wasn’t his tribe, this is the country’s heart, the place that he’s never been to and might also turn into his real time nightmare.

With those thoughts, Simon left for his home. Leaving behind his new charge at the King’s castle to recover. He would have to come back to retrieve the boy after he had completely healed.

_Great Simon, being made a guardian to two devils just within a month. Just great. At this point I should just open an orphanage._

* * *

 

Simon reached back to his manor; he dismounted from his horse and a servant led it into the stable to rest. He entered his house only to be tackled by a small figure and let out a surprised  _oof_. Simon nearly lost his footing but got his balance back before anything could fall.

He looked down below him to meet the eyes of his charge that gleamed mischievously. “What happened, Harry?” Simon asked with a tired sigh. He was way too exhausted to entertain the little Alpha.

“You smell like an Omega” he stated, with a frown, “Where have you been?”

“I told you that I was at the King’s barracks. King Payne wants me to train some of his solders, not become Knights but just better warriors in general.” He replied as he started moving towards his own room to get ready for his sleep.

“But you smell like an Omega. There are no Omegas in the King’s army, or… are you going to get a mate, Simon?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

The older man just shook his head and rubbed his palm on his face, “Just go to sleep, Harry. I will explain to you everything after daybreak.”

But before he could leave, the words that left the boy’s mouth left even him in shivers, he was in no doubt the son of Des Styles. Even in the manner he speaks and acts. As though he is the superior one, and was made for greater glory than just being a Knight-General’s charge.

“I won’t let any Omega live here, Simon. Even if she ended up being your mate. You better understand that. Because this isn’t a place for Omegas. We need no weaklings here.”

And the next thing he had to worry about was how to convince Harry to let an Omega stay in the Manor and also the reason as to why the King had requested a private audience with him the first thing in the morning. _So much to worry about, Simon. What did the King find?_  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!  
> I have been very occupied lately, with practices and studies that I hardly get anytime to write. And I am honestly feeling very disappointed with the way the chapter came out.... but you guys are the judges so please let me know what you think about it!  
> Equus is the name of the Tribe while Equui are the people belonging to the tribe. (just wanted to clear that up)  
> san91s: Thank you!! Love u dear! :)
> 
> Thatkindofbravery : It tore me apart to write that chapter, glad you liked it! And thanks for your continued support!
> 
> Ohmygodlookathatfanfic: I will most probably update in November now as I have my exams next week, and thanks for your support. It means so much to me!
> 
> inda5421: I will start updating in November, please hold on till then :D
> 
> LARRYSTYLINSONFOREVERTHINGS: Thank you! And I wouldn't mind you as a stalker, you are so sweet! :D
> 
> sassyboy22: I don't give up on my stories! I will complete it! Thank you for liking it!
> 
> Starboi: Thank you! And you will be getting more of it! :D
> 
> Louis and Harry are gonna meet in the next chapter, i am so excited that i hope that i update before November (hopefully).  
> And I love all of you and your kind comments! :D  
> Until next time!  
> Much Love~


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

**_When it hurts to look back, and you're afraid to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there._ **

* * *

 

The sun was rising up in the sky with its gleaming orange hues, lightening up the nation and giving the call to the chirping birds. Sending a blissful message of having another beautiful day. The birds sang as requested, waking up the people with their soft synchronous harmonies.

_Surely a day like this wouldn’t be blasted,_ thought Ser Simon as he opened the curtains of his Solar. The sun was still rising, meaning it wasn’t later than five in the morning. He sat with his usual tea on the bed, waiting for the boys to wake up.

Being a Knight-General, it was his duty to train boys from a very young age to be made into Knights. He was the leader of these Knights, however every year a few would be selected to serve the King’s army.

When he finished his tea, he made his way to the bathtub in the corner of his chamber. He removed his robes and entered the warm water that helped soothe his bones. For a few moments all he did was stare at ripples forming in the water by the droplets falling from his wet hair. He was thinking about the consequences for bringing the Omega boy to the manor. Would even a single Knight, a student or even his apprentice, namely Harry would allow this to happen? Others might agree, but Harry being an atrocious little brat won’t let it happen. He would find the boy worthless.

Simon sighed as he got out of water and dried himself. He put on his _Aketon_ followed by his _Surcoat._ His _Surcoat_ was grey in colour, perhaps even silver before it had to undergo the nasty clanks of war and was lined with gold that gave off his status as the Knight-General. At the centre was the royal emblem of _Loucar._ He deemed that there was no need for his cape and head-dress. Even though they were the things that really gave off his status.

As he exited his _Solar_ , he heard the sound of metals clanking against one another with great speed. He made his way through the grand staircase and the central hall. He got out to the courtyard through the back entrance where the training was going on.

Just as he entered the training grounds, all the noise stopped and there was pin drop silence. They all greeted their mentor, the _Knight-General_ with respect. He was after all, the reason for their power, strength and courage.

Simon just motioned from his hand to let the training continue and so they did. The ground was once again hustling and bustling with the strong noise of metal sword or arrows hitting the targets. He specifically made his way to the sparring grounds to search for a certain curly haired lad.

And he did find him. The said boy was standing over an unconscious man right next to his feet. The man was definitely around his nineteens and an Alpha. The sparring ground was surrounded by others that came to look at the bloody brawl. Everyone stood in shock; no one would have thought that such a small boy could knock a full-fledged Alpha out.

Simon just shook his head, the first day of the boy’s training and he’d already knock someone out. What else would he expect of Des’s son?

Simon stepped into the ring and asked, “What are you doing, Harry? It’s just your first day, don’t go too overboard.”

Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance, “He said that I was just a kid that is nothing without my father! He said that my father hated me and only took care of me because my mother said so before she died. So to prove him that I am as strong as my father, I challenged him to a duel and seems like I won. He was just bark and no bite.”

Simon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. The boy was something else entirely. Having lost his mother during his childbirth and never knowing her, along with his father staying away for months during wars or missions had a negative effect on the boy. Making him sometimes believe that his father didn’t care whether he lived or died, while that was the complete opposite case. Sure the death of Des’s wife made him miserable and sometimes even made him act like a complete asshole, but he cared deeply about Harry. The man just didn’t know how to express it.

Simon saw the unconscious Alpha move, his senses coming back to the real world. He opened his eyes and the first thing he laid his eyes were on the younger Alpha and rasped, “You brat! How dare you that to me!”

“Keep quiet, Rience.” Simon said sternly and glared at him, “For your earlier behaviour, you are suspended from the training for the next seven days. You cannot enter the Mansion till then.”

 “But Ser-” Rience was stopped before he could even give an excuse.

“No, you have to understand that everyone here is a family and this isn’t a way you treat your family. Understood?”

“Yes, Ser Simon. Understood. I will make sure that it will not happen again.” Rience answered, though a bit reluctantly.

“I hope so, or else the next time it happens I will make sure that you don’t come into the ten mile radius of the manor. Understood?!” Simon barked, making the other man cower and run back to his own home. “As for you, Harry, you are to start sharing your room with a new boy that well be moving in here soon. No arguments, I know what Rience did wasn’t very good but you took the wrong way out. But since it is your very first day training in _my_ ground you can spar, but you too are suspended from the grounds till your new roommate comes.” Simon said as he didn’t even give the boy a chance to rebel.

Harry frowned, clearly not amused with the new arrangement. He didn’t want to answer back, knowing full well that if he did his suspension would be extended. But what really annoyed the boy was that he had to share his room with a boy, most probably someone that hadn’t even held a sword in his hand or even had a strong fist. He had to room with a _pup_.

He stomped his feet on the ground with rage and made his way to the _Armoury_ to fetch a sword, but was stopped by another boy, an Alpha. “You are not allowed to use the weapons until Ser Simon permits you to.” The boy says.

“Like I care about what Simon says. Let me through.” Harry said surprisingly calm.

“I wouldn’t mind, but it won’t fare well for you if you wanted to continue your training. And it’s _Ser_ Simon.”

“Yeah? And who might you be?” Harry asked curiously as he looked at the boy from head to toe. “There are not many kids around here.”

“I am Zayn; Ser Simon saved me from a brothel. More like, he found me stabbing the hell out of the pimp.” Zayn said with little to no remorse.

Harry’s eyes widened, _Alpha Prostitution_? He had heard about it many times but wasn’t sure how that was possible. “But you’re an Alpha, how?”

“My parents sold me for a great fortune a few months back. Didn’t find courage until he almost made me rape a ten year old Omega, so that he can get a new _specimen_ to sell. Killed him before he could even mutter an oof.”

“I am sure that the bastard deserved it.” Harry said, “I am Harry.”

“I know. The only son of the late Knight-General Des Styles. Who doesn’t know you? I am sad for your loss. He was a great man and a great General. If it wasn’t for him, maybe the _Waynardians_ may have made their way further up into the heart of the nation.”

Harry just nodded, he knew that his father was a great man even though he didn’t get to spend much time with him, he knew that he had cared and that was why when Rience made that comment he grew so angry.

“What do you say, Zayn. Since we cannot access the _Armoury_ , wanna spar with me?” Harry said with a grin which was reflecting on the other boy’s surface.

* * *

 

It was around nine in the morning when Simon was all set and ready in his armour for the long ride ahead. He had just had a word with Harry, telling him that he will be returning late again but was too preoccupied with his new found friend. The boy named Zayn that he had saved or found in a brothel, stabbing away the life of his fat bodied pimp who had bought the boy from his parents for a great sum of money. 

The Omega he saved has safely been sent to his family, from where the boy had been kidnapped. The little Alpha had shown great strength to save the Omega so had taken the boy under his care. The boy with such great potential couldn’t be left in any sewers to rot.

Simon walked to the stable and saddled his _Destrier_ , Scout was his name and the fastest horse he had ever known. The _Destrier_ was gifted to him when he was fifteen years old and has been his companion ever since. “Ready for the journey, Scout?” he asked the horse with a pleasant smile and the horse just snickered. “Let’s go then.”

And with that, Simon mounted the horse and exited the stable. The _Detrier_ picked up his pace when his feet hit the dusty narrow path to the Castle of _Loucar_. It was a five hour journey on horseback and could take longer if any bandits appeared which was likely in the secluded region of _Edith,_ which was the district that belonged to Simon.

The land of _Loucar_ is divided into eight districts, each ruled by a noble or a Knight-General. Simon ruled over the province of _Edith_. The province of _Odille,_ which is the wealthiest district and only second to the capital, was once ruled by the decedents of the family of _Styles._

_Odille_ being economically well developed was like a prey to the eyes of Ser Ben Winston, who took the advantage of the other man’s death and took hold of the beautiful province with unfair means. It was no secret that Winston was planning to get hold of the _Odille_ manor, but even after the man was killed, Winston couldn’t get a complete control over it.

The wind was cold and fast this day, Simon was glad that he had worn his most warm clothes underneath all the metal he was wearing. Scout was running at high speed and his strong stamina still unwavering despite the fact that the man he was carrying was cladded in iron and had a long sword right at his side.

Just as he reached the outskirts of _Edith_ , Scout came to a sudden halt. The _Destrier_ was groaning in distress and took a few steps back from the tree that was looking alarmingly suspicious. It was darker as compared to the other trees in the surrounding forest; it was covered by dark shadows, lurking in the gloomy covers of the shady timbre.

Simon patted the horse’s crest to try and calm him down and it seemed to have worked. He rearranged his _Heaume_ , covering his face and grabbed his long sword from the scabbard that was tied to Scout’s back and got into position. It was time to fight.

“Show yourself, rogues!” Simon shouted as he tightened his grip at the hilt.

The trees stated to shake as five of them jumped down from the topmost branch and then he saw an archer still up there, waiting for his strike. _Six total._ Simon looked at them with narrow eyes, _Betas_ ; each and every one of them was a Beta. The fight should be fairly easy. Simon urged Scout to run forward as he himself gripped the sword with both of his hands and began the battle.

One of them held a war hammer and brought it straight down to Scout’s left foreleg, but the war horse was quick enough to counter it and kicked the man right in his gut which made him fall on his back, unconscious. At the same time Simon sliced the arm of another rogue and grabbed a dagger from his front pocket and threw it towards the archer situated on the top.

_Three down, three more to go._ Simon dismounted and guarded himself from an attack, and kicked the man back causing him to fall. Other rogue hit him from behind but Simon managed to block it, but almost and thrust the sword right through the man’s belly and killing him in an instant. He got rid of one more the same way and got hold of one last rogue. With anger in his eyes and blood scattered all over his armour and ground, he looked like nothing but a savage.

But what Simon learnt from their way of fight was that these weren’t their normal rogues, they weren’t _Loucarn_ at all! Their fighting style and the inscription on the swords proved the fact that these men were from _Waynard_. He made his way to the rouge he had kicked and was still recovering from the hit and held him at sword point.

“Why are you here, _Waynardian!?_ ” Simon asked as his eyes darkened but was furious when he got no answer, “ _Answer me!_ ”

His shout made the man tremble in fear and replied, “Were ordered to get rid of the Styles boy.”

“By whom?” he asked but once again got no answer. Simon knew that there was no way that he knew by the way he was trembling. Hell, he might have never even met the guy. But he had a clear enough idea that it was Ser Winston. The Manor of _Odille_ belongs to the Styles even after Des’s death. But Harry wasn’t of age yet, meaning that the second the boy went into rut, the Mansion was his and to avoid this Winston wanted him dead. “Do you know who’s responsible for the destruction of the clan of _Equis_?” he asked instead.

“No Ser.” He got the reply and was kicked again.

“How the hell would you not know that?! Wasn’t it your men who did that? How could a clan so powerful fall as quickly as a moth to a frog? You might know something.”

The man shivered under the death stare, until his eyes widened and began telling of whatever he knew, “I don’t know much, but I heard that they were fed _Wolfsbane._ I am telling the truth, that’s all I know. Please let me go.” He trembled but fell unconscious when Simon hit him on his head.

The Knight tied the man up on Scout’s back and hopped on himself. He left for the royal castle again, but this time with greater speed. If what that the rogue said was true, they needed to take extra precautions while handling the boy. _Wolfsbane_ doesn’t have a great effect on Omegas, but it may cause other symptoms such as infertility, nightmares or suicidal thoughts; whereas for Alphas it is downright lethal and could kill them within hours.

It was the next three hours that he saw the enormous walls of the Castle of _Loucar._ He was glad that he reached the palace on time, and entered the Castle gates. The men shouted behind him, “Ser Simon is injured!”

Simon just rolled his eyes and led Scout into the royal stable. He dragged the still unconscious rogue into the palace halls along with him when Alonso made his way towards him with other palace guards. “Ser, are you alright? You are covered in blood.”

“I am fine, Alonso. Take this man and lock him up in the prison” Simon answered as he dried himself up with a warm towel that the maid had brought for him and drank a glass of water.

It was then did he hear another rough voice coming from behind him, “Whether that man goes to prison or not is not for you to decide, Ser Simon.”

“My King, I apologise deeply for such forwardness, but he’s a _Waynardian_ ,the same people who attacked _Equis_ , General Styles and me and who knows what they will do _now!”_ Simon said, “He also said that people are behind Harry’s head! He’s just a boy for God’s sake!”

“I understand what you are trying to say, Ser Simon, but we do things orderly here. First we will talk about the matter I called you here to discuss. Please, follow me.” he said as he turned around and made his way upstairs. Simon followed and they both entered the room.

The atmosphere was tense and uneasy, “What did you find, your highness.”

The King was pacing back and forth, “We went to search in the destroyed Alpha camps. We found cartons full of _Wolfsbane._ But we aren’t sure whether they were actually being fed that.”

“ _Wolfsbane_.” Simon then remembered what the rogue had said, “They might have, your Highness.”

“I doubt it.” The King replied.

“Have the doctors even _checked_ the possibility of finding _Wolfsbane_ in the Omega’s blood stream?”

“No. the poison has been banned in several nations as it is lethal.” The King said, “Why? Did the rogue say anything?”

“He said that they were fed the poison. The rogues I fought off today were all Betas, which means that they are running low on Omegas. But why would they try to make any Omegas infertile if they were lacking them? It makes no sense.”

“No, Simon. It makes complete sense. What is the secret of _Equis_? They are able to birth more Omegas than any other in the world. They can overpower any Alpha without use of any poison. In order to get that secret, they had to weaken the clan and it was only possible by using _Wolfsbane._ This is more than just a war, they want to snatch away all of our Omegas. They wanted to know how _Equis_ was able to birth so many Omegas.” The King said as he called the doctors in, “I want you to search for the presence of _Wolfsbane._ ” After the doctors left in a hurry, King’s face turned grim once again, “The boy isn’t a _normal_ _Equui_.”

Simon frowned, “what do you mean?”

“The tattoos on the boy’s body, they belong to the royals of the _Equis._ Do you know how important this is?”

Simon’s eyes widened and nodded, “The royal line is still alive and so is their secret. But how is the boy faring?”

“Not too good. The doctors can’t understand what’s happening with him. Besides the fact that he was _raped._ ” the King said with a grim face. He felt disgusted with the men who did it. How could an Alpha have stooped so low as to do that to an Omega, a _boy,_ a _child_ no less?

Simon choked with horror. _What?_ He thought. He couldn’t believe that an Alpha could harm a child that way. Sure, there were still a few Alphas that abused and used their Omegas like rags, but to do such a thing to a _child_ was just despicable! He wanted to puke and kill all the monsters that did it.

His eyes gleamed red, just the way they had earlier. He was going to find the man who was the root cause of all this disaster and torture him. He won’t be killing him, no. he would have his own fun as he burnt away their skin, sliced their body and left them to rot. But the boy himself might have taken care of the rats. No other survivor was found and even if one tried to flee, he would have been burnt by Mother Nature.

“And, My King, do you remember that I told you that the Omega camp was filled with dead Alphas?” the King nodded and the Knight continued, “Do you think that the boy was the one behind it?”

“No, Ser. I don’t think so. Even if he was an _Equis,_ he is just a child. I do not think that it is possible.” King said with no doubt. “Whoever did that had run away.”

“An _Equui_ Omega that was raped and as far as I think, he saw the same happening to his mother. It is highly possible.” But the King didn’t listen.

But how wrong was the King. He surely had never seen an _Equis_ in a fight. His thoughts were sure to change in his upcoming future.

* * *

 

It was proven right. The bloodstream of the Omega did contain some amount of the poison. The doctors then soon began to prepare the antidote and fed it to the sleeping boy. A _Prince._ Not of here, but a place that is still very close to their hearts.

It had been two days since the medicine was given and the boy hadn’t woken up just yet. The doctors said that it was not something to worry about, that the boy’s brain was traumatized and his body and mind needed healing. Simon spent these days just sitting beside the bed, reading stories about great Knights, in hope that the boy would be listening.

* * *

 

It was another week later, when Simon had just dismounted Scout and made his way into the Castle did he hear the news. A news that made his heart warm and made a smile form on his lips. 

“Ser Simon, the boy’s awake.” The maid said as the Knight handed her an empty glass of water from which he had just drank. He wasted no time in thanking her for the water and made his way to the guest room where the boy was kept.

He opened the room to find the bed surrounded by the King, doctors, maids and King’s son. “Greeting, Ser Simon. It’s a pleasant day that the Gods have bestowed upon us. The boy is awake.” The King said joyfully.

The doctors left after giving the boy his last dose of the day, saying that the boy was out of danger but still needed complete rest for the next week and medicine for another month or so. That means that the boy will be moving in with him and _Harry_ soon. _Harry,_ just what was he going to do with that boy?

Simon wavered away the thoughts as he sat beside the awake boy, who was staring off at the ceiling. The doctors had said that the Omega wouldn’t be speaking anytime soon as he was still scared.

But fear was not what Simon saw when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, what he saw was anger, hate, the desire for vengeance and the desire to _kill_. These weren’t the emotions that he expected to find in such a beautiful place. Those eyes should be filled with warmth, love and happiness. But how could he have expected a happy end to such a violent and bloody beginning?

“Why is he so sad, father?” the Prince asked in a sweet voice. _Liam,_ _poor little Liam. What did he knew about the harshness of life at such an age the way the Omega did?_

“I don’t know, Liam. Why don’t you ask him and maybe make him your friend? He’s lonely you know, maybe having a friend his age will cheer him up.” His father replied fondly and the boy smiled.

The Prince climbed into the bed and said, “Hi! I am Prince Liam, but you can just call me Liam because you are going to be my friend!” the King and everyone in the room smiled.

The Omega turned his face to look at Liam and frowned, “I don’t need friends. I want to kill the people who killed my _family.”_ Everyone gasped, including Simon who saw _potential._

“Kill? Why did they kill your family?” the Prince frowned, his own eyes showing well hidden anger.

“I don’t know. I want to find out” the Omega rasped.

“Don’t worry; we will do it when we get older. And then, I will be by your side.”

“No! I want to do it _now!_ ” he shouted but fell back on the bed when he felt pain go up his spine.

“You are in no condition to do that. And you can’t get revenge if you ended up killing yourself in the process. They are older and stronger, we won’t stand a chance.” The prince insisted and the Omega had no reason to rebel as he saw genuine concern on all their face.

These people were helping him. And they were right. This wasn’t his clan. He didn’t have his mother or father to guide him and help him. He lost his dignity and felt utterly disgusted with himself. Where was the old Louis? The one that didn’t care and lived his life. He wouldn’t be able to go on hunts with his father or help his mother in running the tribe. He wouldn’t get to order the Alphas around or play with any of his friends.

Suddenly he felt something soft placed against his cheek, it was a soft cloth. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realized that he started crying. The prince was a good Alpha, even though he was just a boy. “I am, Louis. I belonged to the royal family of _Equis_.”

“You are a prince too!?”

“Was.” Louis flatly said.

Simon didn’t like where this conversation was going, so he interrupted saying, “Prince, you have your piano classes, don’t you? I think your tutor just arrived.” And the Prince frowned but walked away.

The King sighed but said in a soothing voice, “He could ask a million questions on end, that boy. But I assure you that he would take care of you and be a good friend.” The boy just nodded, “After you have recovered, you will be moving to live with Ser Simon. He is the only man I can trust a treasure such as you with. He is a Knight and will be your guardian.”

“Why can’t I stay here?” the boy asked.

“It will raise suspicion, we want to take as less risks as possible for your safety and you need to understand that as you are the last living legacy of _Equis.”_ The boy nodded, not liking that he had to take orders from an Alpha, whether a King or not. He should be respected.

The King left Louis and Simon alone to talk, so the Omega could find some comfort. “I am Ser Simon. I will be taking care of you. I am a Knight-General, and command an army of my own Knights and soldiers under the direct command of the King. I will teach you how you are to behave and act, as here Alphas are the one at the top of the family system.”

Louis’s eyes reflected anger. He didn’t want to be told or taught how to behave; he wasn’t an animal that could be trained! What kind of system is this? Alphas at the top of the pack? Was this some kind of a joke? He was tired of all this and tired of all these Alphas telling him what to do.

“You can’t tell me what to do. You have no right! I am an Omega and this isn’t a way you treat one!” he spat.

“I give my sincere apologies, Louis, but that’s how the rest of this world is. You have to accept it and move forward. I am not telling you to forget your clan’s ways, just learn to mix in the crowd and you will not be found or put in danger. Can you do that, for your clan at least? To give them hope that their heritage and lineage is still going on and strong?”

What could Louis say to that? He agreed. He knew that his parents were watching over him from a faraway place and wanted to make them proud.

* * *

 

It was a week later that the boy was well again, though not completely healed he was able to move and walk on his own. It was the next day that he would be leaving with Ser Simon. Louis hadn’t talked with anyone besides the Castle servants and Prince Liam. The boys had formed a strong bond within the short few days they spent together. 

As for the effects of the poison, nothing could be known about it until the boy’s first heat. This means that they still had up to four or five years to determine whether he was still able to carry a child or not. But that doesn’t mean that the boy would willingly let any Alpha claim him, no. What the boy had gone through may have made him a tougher shell, but the pain he felt when he lost his everything was immense. Nothing was left, not even his purity.

It was morning and Louis was in the Castle’s royal gardens, waiting for Liam to arrive after his piano lessons.

“Louis, I have something very important that I need to ask.” Simon said, “May I have a seat?” the boy nodded and the Knight took a seat beside him on a bench in the Royal gardens. “I am sorry if I come off too straightforward. But I need to ask this. Were you the one who killed the rogues?”

The boy that was looking straight at the grass below suddenly jolted. For the first time, the Omega looked at the older Alpha in his eyes. Eyes that should have been filled with fear for doing something wrong were filled with mirth and darkness, “Yes. Easy buggers those men were. Got rid of each and every one of them. But still, I wished that I had done it sooner. Then my father would have been alive, my mother would have lived and my people wouldn’t have perished!” his eyes started to leak, “I killed all of them. The one who tortured and raped the Omegas, the one who would watch and get pleasure from their screams, the one who defiled my mother and the one who… the one who…” the boy was full on crying by this point and had only found comfort in tiny arms of Liam who appeared by his side a few minutes later and the Prince glared at the man.

All Simon hopes is that the boy shouldn’t be burdened more. He shouldn’t be put in a warzone no matter how much _potential_ he showed. He was already broken, from inside-out. He wouldn’t be able to it handle anymore.

* * *

 

The day for departure arrived sooner than Louis liked, he liked spending time here with Liam or in the gardens. The gardens were the only place that reminded him of home, not a lot but the greenery, trees and some wild flowers gave him a homey feeling. It was around ten in the morning and Ser Simon himself was coming to pick him up. 

The boy had no belongings, but the King had taken the liberty to provide him with all the necessities including new pairs of clothes, pattens and anything else he desired. But being living in the secluded world of the forests, the boy had no desires all he needed were clothes and a good pair of leather boots. _Mother was going to make one for me herself by using the skin of the deer I had hunted._ The boy thought.

He was brought out his thoughts as the noise of horses made their way into his ears. The Knights were here to take him.

He quickly got out if the bed and pulled his trunk out of the room with little to no trouble. The servants came and took the trunk away from him and strapped it on the top of the horse carriage. This made Louis frown; he wanted to do his own work himself! Each and every member of the clan was taught how to take care of their own and not rely on others, whether they were an Alpha or not. He was no doll that needed to be handled carefully.

He took his steps slowly down the stairs towards the awaiting carriage. Ser Simon was standing right at the bottom of the stairs, talking with the King and the Prince was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Liam?” he asked confused and the King laughed heartily.

“That boy’s doing God knows what in his chambers since yesterday. Definitely up to something! Why don’t you go and get him, Louis?” he replied.

“There’s no need for that, father. I have arrived!” a soft voice said and Liam ran down the stairs with full speed, “There’s no way that I will leave Louis hanging alone. I had to give him something that will remind him of me, so I made him this!” the boy happily said as he brought his right palm up and showed Louis his gift.

It was an elegant neckpiece with Diopside right at its centre. The Prince walked towards him and put it around his neck and Louis suddenly felt warm all over his body. Since the day he came, he had never felt such love and gratitude towards someone. He loved Liam like a brother and he knew that the feelings were mutual, but he was sad that he would be leaving behind his only friend. This stone would remind him of the days he spent here and for that he was grateful.

“I learnt that Diopside is used to heal a person’s trauma and bring them happiness. I hate to see you cry, so please wear it for me.” Liam said with a sad smile and hugged Louis who nodded.

“Louis, it’s time to take our leave.” Said Ser Simon.

Louis said nothing and just simply made his way into the open carriage. “Bye, Liam” he said to the boy and waved until the carriage started moving. A few moments later they were out of the Castle gates and soon the large structure was out of his eye sight as well. He then quickly fell asleep while listening to the low noise of the cart wheels. A dream plagued by terror and hurt.

* * *

 

 A few hours later, Louis was woken up. The sun was still setting in the horizon so it had to be no later than six in the evening. He got out of the carriage and looked around. He saw a large structure, not as great as the palace but large nonetheless. 

Beside it was a stable that was perhaps maybe even bigger than the one in the Castle. There were several men riding on horses, compared to the Castle where there only a few. But what caught Louis’s attention were the loud clanks of metal against metal. _Hard and fast, strong and lingering._

He sent Simon a confused look who just smiled in return, “Don’t worry about the noise, Louis. You would get a hang of it.” He said. “Come on; let me show you to your quarters.”

With that both of them made their way into the Manor and forward towards the quarters. On the way Simon explained him some rules which consisted of no eating food after the eating hours, no waking up later than seven, so sleeping later than ten. The kitchen will be closed at nine. Everyone cleans the Manor every alternate days and no one can back away from it.

Louis was confused by what he meant by ‘everyone’ so he asked the Knight who replied, “I am a Knight, Louis. A Knight- _General_ more specifically. It’s our duty to serve our King by providing him with our most perfectly trained Knights and I train them. All of my students stay here until they have their first rut. After that they get their own homes and continue their training until they have reached their highest power. But are dismissed permanently if they can’t do that till the age of twenty.”

Louis was once again confused, he had been hearing the word ‘Knight’ since the day he came here but didn’t know what it meant, “What is a Knight?” he asked.

“A Knight is a soldier that rides a horse, everyone you might meet here may be my pupil and an Alpha, and I want you to take care. Since the rooms here are already full, you would be rooming with another Alpha and I hope you don’t mind.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I don’t. But since I am living here, does this mean that I can be trained to be a Knight too?”

“No, Louis. I am afraid you can’t. There is no place for an Omega in the King’s army. I am sorry, but that’s a fact and no one can change that even if you are an _Equui_ and managed to kill a handful of full grown Alphas.” He said and Louis rebelled saying that it makes no sense, “I was going to consider training you at least, but you are broken, Louis. You just woke up a week ago and still are not healed.”

That made Louis even angrier. He clenched his fists and dashed away causing the older Alpha to call out for him and tell him to stop running but he didn’t and opened a door to one of the rooms and got in, slamming shut the doors behind his caretaker. Just as the door was closed, Louis sat down, leaning against the wood.

All kinds of thoughts running through his head. He wanted to be a Knight too. He wanted to fight and kill those men from _Waynard_. Simon knew now that it was him that killed those men but why wasn’t he letting him train too? _You’re broken_. He remembered the man say. Was he broken? _No!_ He was completely fine. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, all he needed was a sword and everything would be alright.

His thoughts were disrupted by a, “Who the fuck are you?” and he looked up to find a curly haired lad, standing near a window with a glowering expression.

“Louis.” the Omega replied as he stood up. He knew that the boy was an Alpha. _They all were._

The boy looked taken aback, “So you are the roommate? You are not quite what I expected.” He said and took a few steps forward.

“Why, what did you expect?” Louis asked.

The Alpha halted in his steps as he took a deep breath and his eyes turned angry, “Well, not a weak little _Omega_ for starters! For Christ’s sake what was Simon thinking!” he yelled.

_Weak. Little._ Those words hit Louis like a brick and made him want to kill the boy, but he knew that he couldn’t do that, “Who the fucking hell did you call weak!?”

“You!”

“I am not weak! If anyone that’s weak here is you.” Louis said.

“Oh yeah? Have you even held a sword, unleashed an arrow, and had a fist with another? I am sure you haven’t even _seen_ a sword!” the Alpha said with a smirk. “You should go away; we don’t want you to cry and run to your mother now do we?”

That was the last straw. “I am the one that hasn’t even seen a sword yet? Well, have _you_ ever killed a dozen of Alphas with a just a rusty blade that wouldn’t even cut a vegetable? Don’t underestimate me just because of my status; I am an Omega from _Eq…”_ _Don’t let anyone know about your past if you want to survive._ Those words ringed into his ears and stopped.

“From what? Cat got your tongue? Have you been dreaming about killing, slaying Alphas at that? Don’t make me laugh.” He spat.

Louis was filling with rage by each passing second. He wanted to show the damn Alpha that he wasn’t a normal Omega. Not one of _their_ Omegas. He could kill him within seconds if he wanted to but he knew that he couldn’t risk it. But he didn’t care either, “If you think that you can defeat me, I want to challenge you to a duel. Let’s put you to a test, _Alpha.”_ Louis said with a sly grin.

“Back down, _Omega._ This place isn’t for the likes of you.” he said in his _Alpha voice_ , but it only made the Omega laugh more. His eyes grew darker as the voice had no effect on his mind or body.

“We’ll see.” And with that he left the room in search of Simon. After all, he was going to be the judge.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I finally updated (YAY!)  
> I am so sorry, but the thing was that my parents planned a surprise trip to Singapore (another YAY!) and we returned just last Saturday, then we had my cousin's wedding.  
> But I managed to create a huge chapter because I promised that Harry and Louis will finally be meeting and I wanted to keep that promise.  
> AND GUYS WE HIT 116 KUDOS!!!!! (New Achievement Unlocked!)  
> And thank you guys for such a wonderful response to this story it makes me so happy!
> 
> Replies to the comments:  
> Starboi: Are you sure I didn't say Thursday.... ha.ha.ha  
> no? Okay....  
> And I seriously hope that you actually didn't split open your head though. Don't worry now, because I am actually quite free till the end of December so the next update will be fairly quick, maybe even next week. And thank you for you continued support! :D
> 
> ova: Thank you! I know that Harry could be a complete asshole, but it will all get better. And due to all the things that he had to go through, his pride was definately damaged but he is a tough guy and would recover. :)
> 
> sassyboy22: It takes a lot of time to find the old words. Some of theses words were quite hard to find, but somehow they are also helping me learn History in a more fun way :D. Well, Louis could be very insecure at times which makes him wanna take a 'strong' way out due to him being an Omega and the pressure of the society makes it even bad. he want's to show that he's powerful as well. And I will be updating soon! Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> luckylarrie (holladri): I am glad that you liked it! I don't remember how I came across this idea as well!
> 
> cel: Thank you! I am as eager to write as you are to read!
> 
> douglasspepys: when I somehow came across the idea, that was my first thought as well, but didn't give it much though and wen't on writing. I am glad that you find it cool. :D
> 
> jordan (jordanbaker): Thank you so much! I love to read stories where the female (or in this case Omega) is strong and can hod her own. I like that kind of stuff so I thought it might be a great idea!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so disgusted with myself....

 

_**Build a man's ego and you will win his favor; crush a man's ego and you'll receive much grief from him.** _

* * *

 

The day had been tiring even though it was only around five in the evening. While most of the residents of the Manor preferred having a nap at this time, Simon however was clearly more interested in his fine tea. The day had begun with scars of the harsh fight against the _Waynardians_ and all he wanted to do right now was have his brew in peace. So at this time, what he wasn’t expecting was to find this young Alpha banging at the door of his solar with such might that he might actually bring it down.

Simon sighed. This boy wouldn’t let him live a second of his life in silence. _What is he up to now?_ The Knight thought. He just hoped that the younger Omega was fine. The second Louis had run off and hidden inside a room, Simon realized that he had walked right into Harry’s den. But he didn’t try to interrupt, thinking that the both needed some time to adjust. Now looking back, what was he thinking! Leaving the poor Omega with that monstrous boy was like sending the Omega right into a death trap.

He just shook his head, placed his tea on the side table and made his way to the door, letting the Alpha in. “Simon, what were you thinking?!” the boy asked as he stomped his feet in rage.

Simon just rubbed his forehead and replied even though he was perfectly aware regarding what he wanted to talk about, “What are you talking about, Harry and its _Ser Simon._ How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Stop playing dumb, you know what I am talking about! How can you bring an Omega in the Manor?! You know the rules, hell, you were the one who made them!” he shouted. “More over, he thinks so highly of himself!”

That got the Knight’s attention, “Why, what did Louis do?” he asked with a frown.

“He challenged me to a fight and he thinks that he, a mere Omega, can win against me, the son of Knight-General Des Styles! From where do you bring these kinds of people, Simon?”

“He’s your roommate, whether he’s an Omega or not.” Simon said, but he shouldn’t be a least surprised that the Omega had done that. The Omega was a proud creature and didn’t take well to whatever the rude Alpha might have said, “And as for the fight, I cannot allow such a thing to happen. He’s an Omega, he’s gonna live with you until one of you comes to age. Try to live with him, and who knows, he might give you some lessons that I was unable to.”

“Lessons? Such as?” Harry asked with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Lessons that cannot be taught on the battle field or mugged up by reading books. Patience, my boy, is a virtue that you do not understand and Love is the feeling that you have never felt strongly. That boy, he has been through a lot and I don’t want you to burden him even more.” The elder explained, but the boy just shrugged and made his way towards the door and opened it, “Do you get me, Harry?” the Knight asked one last time.

Harry snorted and slammed the door shut as he got out. Simon sighed; this boy was gonna be the death of him.

* * *

 

Harry was furious. He didn’t care a bit about what Simon had said. He was fine with the arrangement that Simon had given, well as fine as he could be with it, but him rooming with an _Omega_!? He wasn’t gonna listen to whatever the Knight had said, the Omega wanted a fight? He got it. But the kid better not cry when it’s all over and beg for mercy. But thinking at it now, he wouldn’t mind watching the boy’s pride crumble right in front of his very eyes like rubble.

Harry gave a devilish grin, and made his way to his quarters where the Omega was. He opened it without a knock and entered, ignoring the Omega’s startled noise. Why did he make that noise in the first place, it was his room? He could come and go as he pleases, with or without a knock. He looked over towards the Omega and jolted in embarrassment himself.

“Stupid Omega! What the hell are you doing?!” Harry shouted as he shielded his eyes from the view.

“I am changing! What else would I be doing? And you were the one that barged in without a single knock! It’s your fault.” Louis replied in a higher tone.

Harry didn’t reply, just turned around and waited for the boy to get changed, “Are you done?” he asked.

The Omega responded with a yes and the Alpha turned, “What did Simon say, wanker?” Louis asked.

“He refused it!” Harry said agitatedly, “But I am glad he did. Wouldn’t want your thin bones to crack under me, stupid Omega. And stop calling be a wanker!”

That made Louis angry, he was frustrated, and how can such a lowly Alpha say something like that to him! “I may be an Omega, but it won’t be my bones that would be cracking tonight! Meet me in the courtyard when the moon is at its highest. If you get there even a moment later, I will assume that you chickened out and I will be the one to win.”

Harry just smirked, “Wanna break the rules, Omega? Fine by me, and that’s what I was thinking anyways. I will be waiting.”

* * *

 

The time passed by slow that day, much to the disappointment of the young Omega. _Couldn’t Luna show its presence sooner?_ He thought. It was only six in the evening and Louis was spending his time in his room, recalling the images of the killings he had done in the forest, a memory that he wished that he had forgotten and burned along with the rest of his family. Not wanting to imagine the dead faces of the ones he loved, he got out of the bed and looked around the room. Maybe he might find something of use, he was bored after all.

The room smelled faintly of an Alpha. Faintly, since the Alpha certainly hadn’t had his first rut, the odor would have been stronger otherwise which is intoxicating for an Omega. He opened the windows to get some fresh air and then saw something shiny by the corner of his eyes. He walked over to the table at the side and picked up what seemed to be a short sword.

Looking at the fine craftsmanship, he smiled. _This would do_ , he thought. What would an _Equui_ like to do in their idle time other than practice and hone their skills? He swung the sword, trying to get a hang of the weapon but being careful not to break any vases or anything in particular. He then started taking more powerful swings, and half moon slashes. But then stopped in between, the place wasn’t right. He couldn’t do anything in a place this small without having the fear of destroying something.

Louis sighed and got out if the room, trying to hide the sword as much as he can and made his way to the garden. In the garden he found a secluded place, right behind a huge apple tree and the shadows cast by the tree were enough to keep him hidden from prying eyes. Once more he started with the sword and began masterfully slashing the air with fast and precise strikes.

He smirked when an apple fell, and jumped high with his sword raised as he brought the blade down with such speed and accuracy. Slicing the fruit in six small parts, cleanly. He then caught the pieces before they fell on the ground and ate the apple with a satisfactory smile while sitting under the tree. He spat out the seed and stood up, ready to start again. He took his stance and was about to swing when he heard someone shout, the voice startled him and he lost balance as the sword slipped out of his grip, making him fall right on his face; the sword landed just a few inches above his head. Louis let out a sharp shriek as he began panting, his heart beat thumping loudly as though he just ran a marathon. He closed his eyes, trying to get a control over his body when he heard the voice of a very familiar and annoying Alpha.

Louis’s eyebrows twitched, but let the curiosity get a better of himself. He took cover and peeked out from the corner of the tree and saw Ser Simon with his… _roommate_ , just listening the word made him want to strangle the _Deorums_ , for placing such an ill fate upon him. He frowned when he saw the angered expression on the younger Alpha’s face. He shouldn’t be surprised, the boy seemed like he has sand up his ass. He grinned, yes the Alpha sure was angry but he hadn’t seen the boy showing any other emotion than aggression. _Stupid Alphas._

Louis sharpened his ear and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation. His sensitive Omega ears stung when the Alpha shouted, _what the hell is his problem?_

“Where the hell is it, Simon!?” Harry yelled, “You promised me that I can resume my training when that Omega arrives. But now you have taken my blade away!”

The Knight raised his eye brow in confusion, “I have no blade of yours in my possession, boy. And you aren’t allowed any use of arms before you see your fourteenth year. You shouldn't even be talking about handling a sword yet.” Simon said, but then he caught the sight of the Omega hiding behind the shadows of the trees.

The Omega smirked and subtly showed him the sword he held in his hand and the Knight took a deep breath. _As_ _i_ _f a mischievous Alpha wasn’t enough, now I have a vandalistic Omega to worry about too,_ he thought. He decides to _not_ tell the Alpha about his findings and manages to convince him to search elsewhere.

“If it wasn’t you, then who has taken it?” the boy asked sombrely. “It was given to me by father, I have to find it! Please let me know if you find it anywhere.” The boy said apprehensively.

Harry's worry stunned the Knight. The boy was genuinely scared. He knew how much the sword had meant to him, because it was given to him by his late father. It only made sense that the boy would be afraid to lose such a gift. No matter how spiteful the boy was, he was still a pup at heart. He had arranged the boy with the Omega to make him feel more loved, but this Omega wasn’t your usual piece of artistic jewellry, he was a like a blade that had seen more bloodshed than most of the Alphas in the King’s castle. And he was sure, no matter how much he tried to polish this blade, it would never retain its earliest appearance; just the way Louis won't be the same again.

He had to get that sword from the boy; he would have to return it to Harry. Simon walked towards the hidden Omega and folded his arms over his armoured chest, as though ready to give a lecture. Louis rolled his eyes and raised his chin up to look at his custodian with a cheeky smile.

“Looking for this, are ya good _Ser?”_ The Omega asked as he sheathed the sword back into the case and stepped behind.

“This is not the time to play games, Louis. I request you to return what you have stolen.” Simon said in a calm voice, used to the mischievous tone.

“Stolen? Oh dear, you seem to have gotten quiet the wrong impression, _Ser._ I have mainly borrowed it from that _higher_ being. Can’t let my skills go rusty, eh?”

To say that Simon was surprised would have been an understatement. What was wrong with the Omega, he didn’t act this way ever. What happened that he had to take on this sly persona? “Louis, your sarcasm knows no bounds, but what you are doing isn’t good. That short sword is something very important to my charge, its something that's very important to him. Now, be a good Omega and return that sword at once.”

Louis scoffed. _Good Omega? He was a great Omega. He could hunt, scavenge and even cook a little!_ He would return the sword whenever he likes it. He huffed and walked away to his room, ignoring the words of the elder.

……………………………………………

The sun had almost set, and his sparring match against the Omega was just a few hours away, but that wasn’t the reason as to why he was feeling so anxious. He glanced at the sundial placed at the entrance to the courtyard. It had been a good few hours since he started looking for the sword during the golden hour, he was tired and frustrated. _Just where did it go?_

He sighed and walked back towards his room as the sky turned dark when the sun had set, maybe he’ll find some clues as to who took it back there, but it may as well be wishful thinking. He slammed opened the door, hoping that the Omega wasn’t there to worsen his already foul mood.

It was as though the angels heard his plea, no Omega in sight. Harry was pleased, though it did little to lighten his temperament. He jumped on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, so that he will be able to focus. He laid that way for five minutes or maybe an hour even, but he needed it.

He thought about all the good times he had prior to all this fiasco. There was a war right around the corner, his father was dead, his home was now under the command of a traitorous bastard putting up a mask in front of the royal counsel.

Ben Winston, hero in the eyes of the common men, rat in the eyes of the ones who know what he really is. Winston had always been a greedy man, a man whose desire couldn't be contained no matter how much he was given and then came the time when he couldn't bear the heat growing deep within his unquenchable heart. He was a lower ranking member in the King's court, an able Knight but not as strong as what was required of him. He wanted more power, land, money and women to warm his bed at night. Winston knew that he couldn't achieve it by any just means, so he chose the path that would leave his country in a bloody battle, rotting and burning.

Harry couldn't help but remember what his father had said to him the day before his death,

“ _Remember, Harry. If I were to die; this land, these men and everything inside the borders of Odille, is yours and your alone. Let nothing, not even my death take it away from you. You know what Ser Winson's after and he knows that you cannot inherit the city unless you come of age, he will do everything in his power to kill me. And if he does succeed, he will come for your blood next. And whenever that day arrives, I want you to be able to protect yourself. Take his, Harry, the name of this short-sword is_ Aegle _. One of the_ Connatus. _Never forget, Haz, you are the light to my darkness”_

Harry opened his eyes with tears brimming through them, those where the last words his father ever said to him. His father entrusted him with an important relic, yet he lost it. He lost the sword that was once held by his mother, how could he have let it happen? There was no one but himself who could have an answer to that question. That blade wasn't just a sword, it was something much more.

….............................................

It was midnight and the mansion's corridors and grounds were empty, except for a few guards who were more keen on sleeping during their duty. But Louis didn't mind that at the least, it just made his work a lot more easier. He was walking down the hallways towards the training grounds stealthily. He crouched behind a pillar as he saw a night patrol pass by and when they were out of sight he got on his feet and slowly made his way towards the main hall. Louis frowned when he saw that the main gate towards the grounds were locked shut, the only other way to get there would be through the manor's main entrance and those were very well guarded. Asleep or not, Louis didn't want to risk getting caught.

His eyes sparkled when he saw a window right beside the gate, smirking he undid the latch and slowly opened it. He cringed when it made a slight creaking noise and looked around to see whether someone had seen him or not. Feeling secure, he jumped over the window and closed it from behind.

Louis grew panicked when he heard another guard patrol approaching his location, his heart started beating faster and began to think. Where can he hide? The field was wide open and the guards were closing in, nowhere to hide and so he did only one thing that his tiny brain found logical. Run.

He sprinted off towards his right, luckily he saw a few barrels of gunpowder stacked up one atop another. Louis looked back, realizing that the guards definitely heard the sound of his footsteps and were looking towards the direction he ran, the Omega thanked _Nox,_ as the night light did nothing but hinder their vision. He slid as he tried to take a sudden halt to his run and dived behind the nearest barrel. Louis was panting hard, his body warm and was taking a while to cool down. He then slowly crawled towards the barrel at the other end that was placed against the wall of the mansion. He heard sounds of footsteps and glanced from between two barrels and heard them talking.

“Are you sure that the noise came from here, Afton?” one of the guards asked.

“Damn sure, mate! There even was a faint shadow around the corner. There must be someone here.” the man named Afton answered as he walked towards the corner of the barrel where Louis had slipped. Louis tensed, his body went rigid and his entire mind went blank. Where can he go, if he goes back or towards anywhere, he was doomed. He then saw an open door a few feet behind him and was slowly moving backwards. Louis stopped himself from cursing as the light there was basically non-existent, but thankfully no one witnessed him walking.

The guards were almost near the barrels and Louis felt felt sweaty with anxiety, he was about to slowly turn away and get in, but before he could reach someone pulled him. Louis was about to scream when a hand came around his mouth to stop him from giving out their location. Louis struggled and so did the dark figure who held Louis in an iron grip.

Louis wasn't able to breathe or take in the cent of his captor, he felt outraged. Not considering the outcome of his actions, he twisted his body and pulled his captor forward with all his might, took both of his hands in one and pointed his knife at the man. _How dare this man touch him._

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked Louis with seething rage. Since the man was on his stomach and a knife pointed at his neck, the man didn't dare move due to which the Omega also couldn't identify the other. Louis now was sure that he was an Alpha, but the cent wasn't strong, as though it belonged to a _kid._

“Nice knowing that I wont have to go easy on you, _Omega.”_ said the Alpha through his closed teeth, as if was trying everything in order to not just switch their positions and to slit the youngster's throat himself.

“ _Harry?!”_ Louis said surprised, “What the hell are you doing?!” he asked.

“Saving your sorry ass. It wouldn't be fair if you got caught; I would have by default and it just ain't my style.” Harry said with a smirk. “as much as I like having an Omega all over me, this isn't exactly the right time.”

Louis let the Alpha's hands free and stared at him with a weird expression, “You would be much more likable if it wasn't for that hole of a mouth.” Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Now what? There are patrols, we cant compete with them around or they are sure to complain to Simon.”

“You don't need to worry about that. Me and Zayn took care of them.” Harry said with a cheeky smile. “Come on lets go, the guards have left.” he was gonna stand up and open the door when Louis stopped him with a calculating gaze.

“How do I believe that we wont be caught?”

Harry chuckled, “Me and Zayn mixed a little amount of _Deprimeris_ in their milk, so yeah you should believe me when I say that they are just gonna sleep like a new born pup.”

“ _Deprimeris?!”_ Louis asked appalled, “You do know that it has many side effects? One of them being _mortem!”_

“ _Mortem?_ Seriously, what does that even mean? Ever since you arrived, which was not even days ago, you have been saying words that make no sense! You speak so highly of yourself, think that you are better than others and yet you speak the words of another tongue! Are you even a _Loucarian!?_ ” Harry said furiously as he slammed Louis against the wall.

Louis's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't help but use the language of _Equui,_ it was _his_ language. Simon had warned him to control its use, yet the young boy couldn't let go of the instinct, “Its none of your business, all that matters is that Simon saved my life and I am grateful to him. Meaning that no matter from where I come, my loyalty lies with him alone.” he said with a calm temperament which made Harry lower his head, “And as for what I meant, the herb is very strong and could end up killing someone.” and with that, he pushed the Alpha out of that way and looked around the room they were in.

The room was more like an armory, filled with a varieties of weapons. Louis was surprised at the sheer amount of weapons stacked one after another in the stands. Swords, battle axes, maces, lances, halberds, bows and a variety of arrows and even daggers! The armory was huge, each weapon was carefully crafted and polished to the ends. His eyes sparked with impress and wonder. The clan also had a large armory, but it wasn't as large as this one!

Louis kept on walking forwards, passing through the shelves and all the weapons placed neatly in their places but his actions were interrupted when the Alpha had his presence renown, “They are _Knights!_ Nothing will happen, and we were very careful about the amount of dose we added. And its _Ser_ Simon to yo-” Harry said but before he could complete, a sword was being pointed at his neck and just a inch away from the throat, “That isn't a toy for baby Omegas, you know.”

“I don't take orders from anyone, especially Alphas!” Louis said as he sung the sword but Harry was quick enough to dodge, “You wanted a battle, here you have it!” and thrust it forward as the Alpha opened the door towards the grounds and rolled outwards to deflect the slash.

“Let go of the sword, we will fight it fair and square!” Harry said calmly, glancing at the blade in the hands of the younger.

Louis snorted, yet freed his hands of the weapon and took his battle stance, “For once you've said the correct thing, sard _”_

“For some reason, every word that comes out if you mouth just sounds very amusing. I wonder why” replied the Alpha and got ready to attack, “I'll give you the first shot, get at me!”

Louis smirked as though saying, _You're gonna regret this._ He began with analyzing the boy's posture, defensive _. This ones going to be easy._ He lunged forward with a strong kick which the other blocked with his hands, but being smaller had its own advantages and one of them was speed. The second his kick was blocked, Louis twisted his body and gave the Alpha a crushing tornado kick while he was still in air. The Omega grinned when the kick landed straight over Harry's face.

The joy wasn't long lived as Harry grabbed the leg that kicked him and slammed him on the ground with brute force, “You're not half bad, Omega! But not good enough.” he said as he settled himself over Louis and began punching him on his face.

Louis was quick, he didn't pay any attention towards his broken nose or any pain, he placed both is hands on either side of Harry's face and pulled him forward and banged him on the ground making the elder groan in pain. “I am _better!”_ _,_ Louis got out from underneath the Alpha and elbowed him on his back and brought him down again. Louis then began slamming Harry face on the ground repeatedly, but got up when he saw the amount of blood running down Harry's nose.

“Admit your defeat, _Alpha.”_ Louis said, but was met by an amused laugh.

“You sure are strong, I may have underestimated your abilities. But this ends NOW!” Harry shouted and jumped towards Louis with his fist pulled back.

Louis wasn't fazed, yet looking at his posture something felt odd. It wasn't a usual punch, a usual blow would leave a man with a throbbing pain or even unconscious; but this one... is used to _kill_. Louis rolled over in time just to avoid the attack and looked over towards Harry. Bloody Nora! The Alpha's eyes had turned dark enough to leave black in shame and the shadows cast on his face due to the moonlight made his face look even demonic.

Louis took a deep breath and smelled something odd. By the looks of the situation, Harry's smell should be anger, something akin to fire or coal; yet all he could smell was the faint rich smell of mud and honey. _How can he be calm?_  The situation confused Louis like no other and before he could even react, Harry banged him against a tree and began leaving heavy punches over his abdomen, all Louis could do was stare into Harry's eyes that just seemed to pull him in like an abyss. He let out a sharp cry when a particularly strong blow landed right over his rib-cage.

Take around his surroundings, he looked for something that will help him get back in the game. No finding anything besides for the sword that was laying about two fathom away and was completely out of reach. He looked up to find a branch strong enough to handle his weight and jumped to catch making Harry hit the tree instead his face. Louis spun over the branch in prefect circular loops and his feet kicked Harry right on his face twice. Just as the seconds lick landed, he jumped off the branch and took his fist back.

He forgot all about his pain and broken bones and put all his remaining energy into this one shot. He remembered the posture Harry had used earlier and gave a feral grin as Harry's eyes widened with shock, “You aren't the only one with some tricks up their sleeves!” Louis said and landed the harsh jab right on his head leading the man unconscious. “ _M_ _y victory”_

he looked up towards the sky and stared, v _ictoriae. And he fell to knees._ Tired, exhausted and in pain he couldn't stay awake for long either and grew dizzy. The pain was too much to bear, _just a moment's sleep._

The last thing he knew before he went unconscious was being held in strong arms and being lifted, “Stubborn as rocks you two are. But I think that I can make use of you, Louis. You will be my diamond, but I will keep you safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the wait. School is being tough and there are so many exams! But i havent given up on this story and thank you for keeping up with me!
> 
> Replys:
> 
> Vampgyrl  
> Yup! Louis definately wins. He wouldnt have suffered much if he wouldnt been so stubborn and let himself heal. And thank you for reading!
> 
> jordan (jordanbaker)  
> Well, Louis is strong so he will be the winner. And i am so sorry for the wait! I seriously cant appologize enough.
> 
> Starboi  
> Harry is kind of a traditional guy, but his views are about to change soon. And cliff hangers are kinda annoying, i know, but they can be fun(for the writer) And i want to appologize again for being late. This was hellishly long!
> 
> luckylarrie (holladri)  
> They wont hate each other for a very long time though. (but still long)
> 
> engel  
> Hahah! Thats definately what Louis's gonna do. He isnt gonna listen to any Alpha! Going against orders are kind of like his thing and i am not gonna take it away from him, but he will have to face the consequences too.
> 
> Ilovecookies24  
> Thank you so much! And dont worry about your spellings, my days get messed up if the auto-correct stops working. 
> 
> tas  
> Everyone is proud of Louis! And their ages are:  
> Harry: 12  
> Louis:11
> 
> LarryLover523   
> I am very sorry for the delay, but i hope you still like it!
> 
> OMGTHEFEEL  
> Yup! There is definately going to be a time skip, just two or more chapters since i need to build their characters.
> 
> Yek_B4_Bek  
> You have it! I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Thank you for reading this story! I would really love it if you left a comment. English is not my first language, so please tell me if anything is wrong. :D  
> My other chapters will be longer.
> 
> Positive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
